ONE NIGHT IN MIAMI
by Rebel8954
Summary: Renee glanced down at the sleeping dogs at her feet. "Your daddy is such a smart-ass," she snorted.


**RENEE**

'_Don't worry. I'm fine.'_

Renee Young stared at her phone in silence then shook her head. She and her husband had very different definitions for the word 'fine'. Still, she'd known what she was getting in for when she gave her heart to her husband.

Sighing, she messaged him back. _'Call me when you get to the hotel.'_ A few seconds later she burst out laughing at her husband's messaged reply. She could hear his sarcastic drawl as clearly as if he were standing next to her.

'_Yes, dear.'_

Renee glanced down at the sleeping dogs at her feet. "Your daddy is such a smart-ass," she snorted. Then she texted Brandi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ROMAN**

'_Don't worry. I'm fine.'_

"Oh, Jesus, what's that lunatic done now?" Roman Reigns muttered under his breath. He'd been relaxing in his hotel room after making a charity appearance. He'd talked earlier with his wife to make plans to attend Rocky Johnson's funeral once arrangements were made. He'd already spoken to Vince about possibly not making Smackdown and talked briefly with his USO cousins and The Rock.

With all that going on, he'd missed AEW's broadcast. Now he rapidly searched the internet for a video. He found one on youtube and settled back to watch. He laughed out loud when his brother drove the expensive muscle car into the arena then laughed even louder when his brother had to wiggle in order to get out of it.

Roman wasn't surprised that Jericho and his crew showed up after the match. Driving that car into the arena was his brother's way of flipping off the entire Inner Circle. It wasn't until Jericho removed a spike from his jacket that Roman realized what was going to happen. He flinched when his brother grabbed his face and covered his right eye.

"Son of a bitch, Jericho," Roman anxiously muttered. He saw the next video in que and clicked on it.

Predictably, his brother forced his way out of the ambulance and stalked back into the arena. He carefully studied the bandage covering his brother's eye then grabbed his phone. He quickly texted Jericho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SETH**

'_Don't worry. I'm fine.'_

"No no no no…I can't take this again." Seth Rollins closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard of his bed. He felt pressure building up inside him once more. So much that he wanted to run all the way to his gym and put himself through the most grueling CrossFit training exercise that he knew.

But that would mean not being home when Becky arrived. So, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for several minutes. Then he grabbed his phone and began a message to his brother.

'_Seriously? What did you do this time? __**WHY**__ do you do this? Do you enjoy making us worry about you? Do you give some sort of perverse kick out of scaring the shit out of us? Is this what you think is __**FUN**__? Is this your weird way of…'_

Seth stopped and took another deep breath. He read the words he's typed and cringed. He was letting the pressure and expectations of his job get to him. He needed to not take it out on other people…people he loved.

He quickly erased what he'd typed and sent a different message.

'_Thanks for letting us know. We always worry that something could go wrong.'_

Seconds later he was sending a message to Cody…and silently wondering if he even wanted to know what had happened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You got a message, too?" Cody Rhodes smirked at Chris Jericho who grinned and nodded.

"From Roman," Jericho answered.

"And I got one from Renee," Brandi Rhodes said as she joined them.

Jericho openly laughed as the three walked towards the catering area. They found the subject of their text messages with his booted feet propped up on a table talking with Jack Hager about a possible run-in during a future match. Both men looked up as the three approached them.

"Call Renee," Brandy said, managing to keep a straight face.

"Call Roman," Jericho added with an open smirk on his face.

"And call Seth," Cody smiled.

"Why? I texted them that I was okay." Jon Moxley looked at the three of them with obvious confusion as Hager snickered. When they refused to answer, Brandi actually giving him a sarcastic look, he sighed. "Jeez, you'd think they never saw somebody take a spike to the eye."


End file.
